You're the only one
by Pheria
Summary: Meet my papa, Loki! Mayura X Loki. Last Chapter added. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic about Matantei Loki Ragnarok, hope you enjoy it. Loki x Mayura. Love this pairing!**

**Review please!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"See you tomorrow, Loki-kun!" Mayura said. It was already dark outside, she thought it would be better for her to go home now.

"See you later, Mayura! Take care.." he said. "Good night"

"Good night, Loki-kun." she said again. And she walked out of the old house.

'Sorry, Mayura. But maybe we can't see each other again tomorrow' he murmured. 'I hope you'll be fine'

She often goes there after school. She didn't know it herself, why she goes there when there's no reason to be there.

Mayura walked slowly. 'I think it will be raining' she thought. And she ran on the way to her house. And slowing her pace when she has been in front of her own house. 'Phew, I made it' she thought. 'It's really raining now'

She got inside, and she didn't find her papa there.

"Papa, where are you?" she shouted. "Have you gone to bed?"

"..." No answers.

"Ah.. Papa is gone, maybe he's going to get home late" she said to herself. "I'd better sleep, now"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mayura, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Her papa shouted. His voice woke her up. And when she looked at the clock she shocked

"OH NO! Why didn't you wake me up earlier, papa?" she screamed. "In this way I'm going to be late"

"I have tried waking you up, but you kept sleeping..." he explained. "Get ready now"

"Okay!" she said. She prepared herself for school and only had a bread as breakfast. Then, she went to her school.

Today, the school is really really boring. Narugami didn't show up at school today, she hasn't seen him for the last few days, and when she asked her friends about him, her friends said they've never heard of that name.It's weird, but she thought that it was alright, he would show up later. She looked at the window, watching birds and it made her felt sleepy after hours in class. 'How boring' she murmured. 'I'd love to go to Loki's house than to listen to the teacher. Even though she is my favorite'

Finally, she fell asleep when it was mathematic lesson

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Ting...Tong..' the old house's bell ringing. There's no sign that anyone would open the door

"Hello, Loki-kun. It's me Mayura!" she shouted. "Loki-kun?"

She opened the door, and it was not being locked. She went upstairs, and knocked at the room that Loki and she often be together. "Loki-kun, are you there? Can I come in?"

No one answered her. So she came inside. There's no sign of human living there. The room is empty.

'Did he go away again? I can't believe it. I don't want to lose him again' she thought. And the tears fell down from her eyes, rolling down to her cheeks. 'There's something on the floor'

She found a letter and read it. It said that maybe he won't be coming back again. Mayura left the house in a rush, she tried to find Narugami, but he's nowhere. And she went to the park. She had met a Kami in that park when Loki was missing for the first time. She didn't believe him at all, but her wished come true. That time she began to believe in Kami. She hoped that she could meet him once again.

She saw him, Kami-sama.

"Kami-sama.." she said, her voice softened as she walked closer to him

"It's you again..." he said to her. "What is it? It's look like you have a problem"

"It's Loki, he is gone again. Please read this letter." she gave the letter to him

"I can't read it, can I? That letter, it's for you" Kami-sama said

"You can. Just read it. And please help me. I have started to believe in Kami-sama since you gave back Loki to me, please" she said. And the Kami-sama read his own letter for her.

"I have read it" he said. "You know, he's not a mere kid."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously

He didn't want to answered her. None of them talked for a moment

"Did you really want him back?" he asked and gave her back the letter

"Yes, I did" she answered. "I don't want to lose him again. His important to me, very important person, so please" she said

"I didn't know if I could bring him back or not... but I'll try, for you" he said

"One more thing. Can I ask you your name?" Mayura asked

"..." He didn't say anywords

"I guess you didn't have a name" she said and closed her eyes

"My name is Loki..." he whispered, but she could hear him. And then he disappeared from her sight.

"Loki... Loki-kun.." she murmured. "Are you a Kami-sama?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Read and review please. Should I continue or not??**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Pheria-**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter! I continued the story... sorry about mistakes in grammar and hope you enjoy it! Review please**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Mayura, you seem losing yourself, lately" her papa said

"I'm not..." she said

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen you hang out with those guys lately"

"Those guys?" she asked. "Did you mean Loki-kun?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Loki's gone, papa" she said.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He didn't even tell me about his leaving"

"How dare that kid make my cute Mayura sad!" her papa exclaimed

"Maybe he got to do something, Papa. I hope he will come back..."

"Mayura..." her papa seems worried about her

"I'm done. Thanks for the food.." she said. "I'm going to sleep papa"

"Good night Mayura"

"Good night papa" she left her papa and went to her room.

'Loki, why did you leave me? And that Kami, is that you?' she asked herself and knew that she won't get the answers easily. 'Don't leave me, I don't want to lose something important ever again. You're important for me, Loki. I love you...'

'What did I just think? Did I just think that I...love him?' she thought. 'No way! He's just a kid'

_"He isn't just a mere kid" the Kami said_

She suddenly remembered what Kami said. 'Not a mere kid?' she thought. 'I'm going to see the Kami tomorrow, maybe he knows something about Loki-kun,...'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mayura! Wake up!" her papa shouted

"Uhhh..." she yawned

"Did you have a good dream?" her papa asked

"Yeah, I guess..." she said. 'Oh, yeah.. I fell asleep while I was thinking about Loki last night' she thought

"Now, go and take a bath" papa said. "Or you're going to be late"

"Okay, Papa"

She have a bath and after having a bath she have a breakfast together with her Papa. She goes to school as usual. But this time, she met Kami in front of her school

"Kami-sama!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and took him to the corner of the street

"Why are you taking me here?" he asked

"You know something about Loki, right?" she asked. "Please tell me!"

"Mayura... I'd love to tell you, but I can't" he said. The Kami is Loki himself, he doesn't know how to tell her about the truth.

"Tell me, please..." she said. She laid her head on his shoulder and he stroke her hair gently.

"Do you love him...?" The Kami, Loki asked her

"I don't know. But, he's very important for me. I don't want to lose him like I lost Mama... You're a Kami-sama, right?"

"Your wish... has been granted..." he said finally

"Really? Are you really granted my wish?"

"Yeah... I can't see you cry like this forever" he said

"Thank you" she said and left his side. "Goodbye.. I hope we could meet each other again"

"Yeah... I hope so.." he said. And the pink-haired girl left him alone, she's going to school. She's already late. But, she went to her school with a super-cheerful face, with her smile, and with her thought of Loki-kun. She will go to his house after school and pretend that she is very angry to him. 'Sounds fun...' she thought

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Daddy, are you really going back to the old house?" Fenrir asked

"Yes, Fenrir. When I saw her cry. I felt guilty, and I felt pain in my heart. I couldn't handle it... Maybe we will go back and told her the whole truth. I can't tell anymore lies to her. When I saw her innocent face" Loki said

"Daddy... Do you like mystery-girl, daddy?" Fenrir asked softly

"I..." Loki couldn't answer his son. Even though he's a playboy, he never plays with a girl like Mayura. He likes seeing girls cry because of him. But, when he saw Mayura cry, he didn't feel happy at all, he felt sad instead of happy.

'Why did I become like this? It's just not like me...' he thought

"Loki-sama, Fenrir nii-san, let's go back to our old house" Yamino said

"Yeah, let's go back. Mayura will surely come to our house" Loki said.

"Everyody has gone back to Asgard, haven't they?" Yamino asked as they walk to reach their house

"Yes, they have. The three of us are the ones who are still remain here" Loki said. "I wonder if Mayura still remember about Narugami..."

"Maybe she still remember about him. She often comes to our house with that hard-worker Kami" Fenrir said

"I shall clean this house and move our household inside. Nii-san...you will help me, won't you?" Yamino said. They have arrived at their house.

"Yamino-kun, I'll help you." Loki's said and smile

"Loki-sama you don't need to do it." Yamino exclaimed

"No, I must help you. Please..." he said

"Alright"

"I'll help you too, daddy" Fenrir said

"Thank you" Loki thanked his son

"Let's finish the work before Mayura-san arrived" Yamino said

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Loki-kun!!! Are you there?!" she asked. She entered the gate, the gate was left open. She didn't see that he saw her from the window.

'She has arrived... I wonder what should I say to her' he thought

She saw Yamino and Fenrir, and she's sure that Loki is in the house too.

"How are you, Mayura-san?" Yamino asked

"Great!" she answered

"Loki-sama is in his room." Yamino said

"Thanks, Yamino-san."

"I'll bring some cookies. Just wait for it"

"Okay" Mayura said. She is ver cheerful today. In the past few days, she really sad about Loki but now she is happy that he's back

"Loki-kun, can I come in?" she asked while knocking at the door

"Of course, Mayura" he said

"Loki-kun. I missed you" she said while she was coming in.

"Glad to see you fine, Mayura" he said

"Me too" she said. 'My plan about pretending to be mad of him is already failed' she thought

"Loki-kun, I asked Kami to bring you back here. And he did bring you back. I'm so glad that I could meet him" she said

"Is that true?" he asked

"Yes. it is"

"I heard you cried because of me leaving you" he made fun of her

"Don't say about it, Loki-kun..." she said, her face turned red. He laughed at her

"I've brought cookies and tea" Yamino said

"Yap! This perfect for welcoming party" Mayura said

"Mayura, I just left this house for few days. We don't need welcoming party" Loki said

"Yes, we do!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright... Do as you like" he said finally

"By the way, Loki-kun I haven't seen Narugami lately. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't. Why are you asking about him?"

"Nothing important. He's funny so I won't bored in class if he comes"

"Oh, I see"

"I almost forgot. Kami said you're not a mere kid, what's the meaning of that, Loki-kun?"

'Oh my... That was when I almost told her the truth about myself' Loki thought

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm a detective, I'm not a mere kid" he lied

"So, that's what he meant..." she said and ate her cookies

"Yamino, pour me some tea" Loki ordered

"Me, too" Mayura said

"Alright, Loki-sama, Mayura-san" Yamino said

"Loki-kun..." she said

"What is it Mayura?" he said. "You've asked so many questions today"

"Are you the Kami-sama that I met before?" she asked him the questions that she has been longing to ask

"Why are you asking me that? You didn't believe in God, right?" he asked. His face changed, he didn't want answer her questions seriously

"Kami's name is also Loki... Are you a Kami? If you're a Kami you can change yourself into anything, right?" she asked

'It's crazy, she seventy-percent right about it' Loki thought.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. There are many people with the same name. So it's not unusual"

"And that Kami's face is similar to yours. I mean you are his kid version"

"Huh?" he shocked that her opinion about him is true again

"Oh, let's not think about this kind of thing. We'll get confused" she said

'Phew... she hasn't sure about it herself. She's going to be a great detective, I guess..."

"Yeah. Don't think about such things." Loki said. He tried to talk about another topic and thought about when he should talk to her about the truth of himself

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thanks for the cookies, Yamino-san. See you tomorrow, Loki-kun. Don't go without telling me again" she said

"Good night, Mayura" he said. She went outside and walked to her house by herself

----

"Loki-sama, have you told her?" Yamino asked

"No, I haven't. She guessed it seventy-percent right" Loki answered

"What?" Yamino asked

"Back then, I told her my name when I was in my Kami's form" he said. "It's my biggest mistake"

"Please tell her about the truth as soon as possible. We all know her feeling for you, Loki-sama"

"Yeah, Ill try..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Mayura is basicaly understand about Kami. How much longer I could lie to her... ' he thought. His mind tried to find a way to tell Mayura the truth and went back to Asgard. But, he can't. He can't leave her like that. She will cry like before, and it makes him feel pain.

'I can't leave her. I can't see her crying it makes me feel pain' he murmured. 'What should I do?'

Loki thought about many things, but in the end he could only find an answer to this matter.

'I must stay here, in Midgard' he thought. 'And told her the truth'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TBC**

**End of chapter 2... a friend of mine said that it would be better if I use the word 'Kami' instead of 'God'. So I changed all the words 'God' into 'Kami'.**

**Hope you like it. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is chapter 3, hope you enjoy it! Sorry about my bad grammar. Please leave some reviews after reading, okay!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

In the evening, Mayura comes to Loki's house as usual. No one talked, Fenrir and Yamino are gone for shopping. It's just the two of them staying in his room.

"Mayura, I'm going to tell you something important" Loki said. After spending weeks to think about revealing the truth to Mayura, Loki decided to tell her about himself. The truth.

"What is it, Loki-kun?" Mayura asked.

"Have you ever seen this person, Mayura?" he asked. He has changed to his kakusei form. He's no longer in a form of a child

"Kami-sama..." she whispered

"You guessed it correctly, Mayura..." he said

"So, all the time you've been lying to me..." she said her face looked hurt

"I have been waiting for a chance to reveal the truth to you, Mayura. But,.. I think I won't get that kind of chance." he said. "I can't lie to you anymore"

"Since the first time we met, I always thinks that Loki-kun could always grant my wishes. And that's true" she said, smiled softly to him. "I was surprised that you're really a Kami-sama. Could you grant my wish?" she asked

"What kind of wish is that, Mayura?" he asked her

"Could you give me mystery?" she asked with her puppy eyes.

"No, I doubt it" he said, and giving her an evil smirk

_'Mayura, thanks. I'm glad that you could accept me' he thought. 'Even though it's too surprising for you. That's detective...'_

"Why is that? You're Kami, right?" she asked him

"I'm a Kami-sama, indeed..." he said

"So, why can't you give mysteries to me?" she asked

"Huh? Isn't being with me already a mystery?" he asked

"That's quite true"

"So why are you asking more. You're very greedy, Mayura" he said and laughed

"Ah, Loki-kun stop it. You are a very cruel Kami" she said

"It's alright. I'm already a Kami of Mischief" he said. "It doesn't make many differences"

"What?! You're a Kami of Mischief?" she questioned

"You don't know about it, Mayura? You must read some books, my dear" Loki said

"Loki-kun, it doesn't matter if you're a Kami of Mischief or not, you're still the important one in my life. Loki-kun is Loki-kun, right?" she said seriously, she blushed.

"That sounds just like you, Mayura. Thanks"

"Loki-kun, can I tell you the truth?" she asked

"Truth? About what?" he asked

"I love you" she smiled and her face became redder.

"Mayura..."

"I guess, you don't feel the same feeling as I" she said

"No, I love you too, Mayura." Loki-kun said

"We share the same feeling..." she said. "I want to be with you forever..."

"Mayura..."

She wanted to be with him forever, after hearing that Loki is deeply shock. He knows they can't be together forever, after all they're different, they can't be together forever. And there will be an end for them, the day when they're separated by death or Odin or many things that they can't stop ...

"What is it, Loki-kun?" she asked. "You don't look well"

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm alright" he answered

"Okay, let's eat something. I'm hungry" she said to him

"I'll make you something, then" he said

"No, no. I don't want to tired you out, Loki-kun" Mayura said, she doesn't want Loki to cook, she knows he'll cook something strange.

"So, what do you want? You want to cook by yourself?"

"Yes, yes, that's what I mean,..." she said. "Pheww..."

"Alright. I'll wait for you here, you know where Yamino put all the ingredients, right?" he asked and smiled

"Yes, I do. Wait for a second, Loki-sama..." she said, she tried to be Yamino

She goes out of the room, leaving Loki alone. Loki became sad in an instant, he still thought about Mayura's hope, she wants to be together with him, ... forever. He is a Kami, she is a human. She'll die sooner or later, and he won't.

_'But, at least I'll be with her until she find someone she truly love. What if she didn't find one?' Loki thought. 'I want her to be mine forever, I can't see her go out with another guy, I know this is a selfish reason, but still...'_

All of a sudden, Loki laughed without a certain reason. He just wanted to laugh.  
"I shouldn't think about it too much, there must be a way I could be with her. Forever." he said to himself and waited for Mayura to finished preparing the meal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I want Loki to be a little selfish, because actually he is lonely(in this story). Sorry for the very very late update, my computer didn't work well since weeks ago( or months ago, forgot ). Thanks for the reviews and sorry for my bad grammar, you can tell me about my grammar, I really appreciate it. Alright these are all I want to tell you, readers. Wait for the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep ! Chapter 4! Finally, after a very long time, I started this chapter. A newcomer in a new chapter, I think I should let Odin shows up sometimes. Review is welcome. And if you find any mistakes in grammar, please tell me. I want to improve my writing skill. Okay let'****s begin the story**

* * *

"Loki-kun is very late. How come he do this in our very first date as a couple!?" Mayura murmured to herself, she was tired of waiting for Loki in the park. Yes, it was their first date, and Loki came late.

'Where is it? Where is it?' suddenly Mayura heard a voice, and she saw a girl with very long hair searching for ... something.

"Can I help you, miss?" Mayura asked her. The girl was taller than Mayura and her hair color was unusual color.  
_'Maybe she is a foreigner..." she said to herself._

"EH!? I'm not a girl! How dare you human girl insulting me like that!" she...no, the man with long hair said loudly

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, you have very long hair so I thought you were a girl" Mayura said.  
_'That's your fault that I mistaken you as a girl, your hair is really long, you should cut it!' she said in her mind._

"Well, it's okay, many people said the same reason too. Oh yeah, you wanna help me, right? I'm searching for a ring" the man said, he looked like that he always mistaken as a girl

"I'll help you, is the ring made of gold?"

"Yeah, with diamond on it" the man said. "What's your name?"

"Mayura... Daidoji Mayura" Mayura answered. "What is yours?"

"I'm Odin" he answered

"Odin? that's a weird name for a Japanese. Are you from a foreign country?"

"You can say that. I'm here to see an old friend, his name is Loki. Do you know him?"

"I know him, he is my boyfriend" Mayura said cheerfully

"Oh, is that so?" Odin asked.

"Yeah. Loki-kun is very kind person, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is" Odin answered. _'And arrogant sometimes'_ Odin added but he didn't say it to Mayura

"Is this the ring you're searching for?" Mayura picked it up and asked Odin.

"Yes, thank you Mayura" Odin said, she handed over the ring to Odin. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Loki, today is our very first date, but he hasn't come until now"

"Why don't you go out with me? Maybe he forgot about you"

"What!! He forgot about me! Loki-kun is cruel sometimes" she said angrily, and soon, her voice become sad. "How could he forget about me?"  
"Alright, I've decided. I'll go with you, Odin-san!" she smiled cheerfully

"Eh.. Okay. Where do you want to go, Mayura?" Odin didn't believe that Mayura agreed to go with him

"Uhmmm... You decide. I'll follow you" she said

"Alright, how about theme park?"

"Okay, that's a great idea" she answered. They walked together to the theme park. All the way there, they never stopped talking and laughing. And that day day is not a day for Mayura and Loki, but for Mayura and Odin.

* * *

"Mayura, she didn't come yet?"Loki asked himself. "Or has she left because I'm late? Oh no!"

Loki searched for her. He went to her house and went to his house, maybe Mayura came there, and went back to the park, the place where they should meet each other. He can't find her, she didn't leave any traces for him to follow. So, Loki just went home and felt guilty because he was late at their first date.

"It's my fault, how can I forgot to meet her today!" He asked himself. "I'm so careless"

On the way home, he kept thinking about Mayura. And when he got home, he didn't see Mayura, he was so worried about her, she might hate him because of this.

"Yamino, did Mayura come here?" Loki asked

"No, Loki-sama" Yamino said. "I'm sorry, I didn't remind you earlier. Freyja didn't let me come to your room, so.."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I forgot about the date" he said with a sad tune.

"I'll make you a cup of tea"

"Thank you" Loki said. He went to his office room and wait for a cup of tea. But, his mind still thinking about Mayura.

_"Where has she gone to?"_ h_e asked himself_

* * *

"Want to buy an ice cream?" Odin asked Mayura.

"Oh yes, I like it very much" she answered

"Alright. Wait here, I'll buy it for you"

"Thank you very much" she said. He went to buy an ice cream for Mayura. Mayura felt happy, but in the same time she was thinking about Loki, she worried about him, even only a little.

"Should we go back now? You looked really bored. Am I really boring?" Odin asked.

"It's not that. I'm just thinking of Loki" she answered

"Let's go back now. You want to see him, right Mayura?" Odin asked. He didn't wait for an answer, he took her hand and went out from the theme park.

* * *

"Yamino-san, is Loki here?" Mayura asked

"He is waiting for you upstairs" Yamino said. He knew that it was Odin who was with Mayura, but he didn't say anything about it. He just stared at him, and Odin looked directly to his eyes

"Thank you" she said. And Mayura went upstairs, Odin stopped looking at Yamino and followed Mayura.

_'What's happened? Why is Odin here?' Yamino murmured to himself._

* * *

"Loki-kun, why didn't you come to the park?" Mayura asked softly

"I'm sorry Mayura, I forgot, so I came late. But, you didn't show up there" he answered. "And why is Odin here?"

"Because you're really late, I went to the theme park with him" she said

"So, you're dating another man, just because I came late" he said, and Loki himself knew that he had become annoying.

"Why are you saying that? It was you who forgot about me! And now you're mad because of I'm going with another man" she said angrily. Loki was jealous because Odin held her hand as if they're a couple. Odin knew it, but he didn't do anything, he keep on holding her hand.

Both Loki and Mayura stopped talking. They just looked at each other.

Loki knew it was his fault, and he didn't have any rights to jealous, it was because of him that Mayura with another man. He let her wait for him for two hours at the park. He decided to say sorry.

"I'm sorry" Loki said finally. "I made you wait for me in our very first date. I'll never do that again. Can you forgive me?" He stood up from his chair and went towards Mayura.

"I'll forgive you, Loki-kun" she said and smiled softly. Loki smiled at her as he said 'thank you' to her.

Mayura moved closer to Loki, and hugged him. "I'm sorry too. If I wait for you longer, I'm sure we'll meet..." she said.  
"That's okay, it's not your fault..."

They soon noticed that Odin was looking at them and stopped hugging each other.  
"Such a wonderful couple" Odin said

"Are you jealous of me, Odin?" Loki asked arrogantly

"Of course not" Odin answered. "Well then, I do not want to bother you. I'll go now"

"Bye" Mayura said

"Mayura-san, I'll wait for you at the park tomorrow" Odin said. "Don't forget to come"

"Eh...? Yes, okay" she said. And Odin went out of the room. Soon Loki and Mayura saw him outside the house

"Why did you say 'yes'?" he asked her

"Just come out from my mouth, suddenly" she answered. "Can I go?"

"Why are you asking me?" he asked her

"You're my boyfriend. I should get permission from you before I go with another man" she said

"Okay, you can go..." Loki said. "He wouldn't do anything with you. He is an old friend of mine"

"Thank you" she said and smiled. Loki kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

_'For now, I don't have anything to worry about, Odin has the problem with me, not with Mayura. She should be okay. But, I really want to know his intention of coming here. I hope he's not going to take me back to Asgard. I hope...' Loki thought._

**End of chapter 4, sorry for the late update. I'm really sorry for the grammar mistake or incorrect spelling, and of course for my laziness...**

**Hope all of you forgive me...**

**Keep reading and support me, okay?!**

**-Pheria-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with a new chapter... It's been a very very long time since the last update.**

**Keep reading, okay?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Odin-san!!" she called him. "I'm here!!"

"Mayura-san, you're early" he said to her.

"I just came here, too" she said and chuckled.

"Here it is, for a lady like you" he said and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, beautiful. Thank you so much" she thanked him. "Why don't we go to that restaurant?"

"Okay, I followed what the lady decided" he said

"You're so kind. Loki never talks to me that way. Sometimes, I wonder if he really loves me or not"

"I think he really does, but Loki is too arrogant to admit that he loves you" he told her

"You really know him well" she said. They were entering the restaurant and choose the table near a window. Then, Odin called the waiter.

"I want this and this and this" Mayura said. She pointed her finger to a name of food when she said 'this'.

"Just give me a cup of coffee" Odin said. And the waiter repeated their order, after Odin nodded he went straight to the kitchen.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked

"No, I'm not" he answered. "You looked very hungry" he laughed

"Hey, don't say that" she pretended to be mad and laughed. "I'm so hungry, I have to admit it"

"How do you meet Loki, Mayura-san?" he asked. Mayura smiled and started to begin her story. She told him every detail that she knew.

"That's how I met him. What do you know about Loki-kun, Odin-san? Tell me, I wnat to know more about him. All this time, what I know about him is nearly nothing..." she said with her puppy eyes. Odin couldn't reject her request

"Alright, he was sometimes kind and sometimes selfish, arrogant, annoying, and he did many bad things" he told her

"He was that bad? I agree that he is sometimes arrogant, but selfish and annoying...?"

"He wouldn't show those part of him to you, he doesn't want you to think that actually he was really bad" he said to her.

"So all that's the prove that he really love me... I'm really happy!" she said loudly and when she realized where she was and all of the eyes were looking at her, she blushed. "What's next about him?"

"He killed the person who was really precious to me" Odin said, his voice was not gentle anymore. "But, that's an old story"

"Loki-kun... killed a person...?" she asked with her eyes wide opened. She couldn't believe it at all. Loki, who has been so kind to her, could kill a person.

"Yes, he has killed a person" he tried to convince her.

"You lied, right?" she still couldn't believe about it.

"No, what I said was true, it was my son, Baldr who he killed" he said to her with angry eyes.

Mayura became scared of Odin and she left the restaurant at once.  
_'Why did Loki-kun let me go with him!!' she thought. 'Odin-san, I think he hates Loki-kun so much, can't Loki-kun feel that hatred?'  
_She didn't know where she was going, but she kept running and the rain began to fell down as her tears fell down. She finally decided to go to Loki's house and asked him directly about what Odin told her.  
_'Odin-san was lying to me' she tried to convince herself. 'He lied'_

* * *

"Mayura, you're all wet" Loki said, after opening the door for her. "Why not come inside?"

"Loki-kun, is that true... Is that true that you've killed Odin-san's son?" she asked him. "Tell me that he lied to me! You've never done that, right?"

"Mayura..." Loki said, his face turned to be sad.

"Is that true, Loki-kun? Answer me!!"

"Mayura... yes, that's true..." he said, his voice was so soft, that he nearly can't hear it. "That's true"  
Loki hugged her suddenly. "It was a long time ago,..." then he started to tell her how tricky he was that time. And how everyone turned to hate him after that. "I'm sorry, Mayura. I'm sorry that you must heard this story from someone else"

"How could you kill someone else?" she asked him and pushed him away.

Loki didn't answer.

"I hate you!" she exclaimed and left him alone. She ran out of the house and went straight to her house. And Loki didn't chase her because he knew it very well it was all his fault. But, he was thinking of one thing.  
_'Did Odin say something else to her? Now I know what he wanted to do with Mayura... I won't let him go near her again...'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**I want to say sorry to all readers who've been waiting for a long time for this chapter.**

**There's a friend who asked me how long would this series last, that time I told her that I don't know about it, but I know how this story will go and how it will end. After thinking for a quite long time, I think maybe this story will have 7 or 8 chapters, or at maximum 9 chapters.**

**Reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading...**

**-Pheria-**


	6. Chapter 6

**After such a long time, I can finally write all my thoughts into this story. Sorry to update this story so late. I have got so much things to do... I got my Gakuen Alice fic, and got so much homeworks and tests lately. And finally I could finish all of them. Oh, I can't wait to write everything!!!**

**Please keep reading...!!**

**-0-0-0-**

Days passed. Loki hasn't seen Mayura after that day. He kept on thinking what Odin has said to him, after Mayura exited his house.  
_'Can you feel how much I suffer when I lost Balder? It's painful to be left by the one you love... Now, let's see how long you can handle this' Odin said and laughed. Leaving Loki alone buried in his sadness._

"Daddy... are you alright?" Fenrir asked. "I've told you twice that now is the time for us to take a walk"

"Sorry, Fenrir... I didn't hear you" Loki told his son and laughed, though his face is not happy. "I'm sorry, but can you take a walk with Yamino just for today?"

"If you say so, daddy" Fenrir said and looked outside the window, looking at the endless orange clouds.

"Good boy" Loki said and gently brush his cheek with the Fenrir's fur. Fenrir went outside and let his father has his moment alone.

* * *

She was crying every night until she fell asleep, she can't believe that the one she always loves was a murderer. Her papa was not with her, no one to comfort her. Days passed quickly, since the day she left Loki she always feels lonely. She regretted it so much. But, she didn't want to go to Loki's, she didn't want to admit that Loki has killed someone else, though Loki himself has admitted it. She wants to meet him, she always does. But she can't accept that fact. She always thinks it will be better if she knows nothing about his past. Nothing at all.

Mayura was sitting on the couch with her hand wiping tears from her eyes, she missed him so badly that she cried a lot. Lately, she got so much trouble in everything she did. In school, she got bad marks and she often daydreaming about Loki. She loves him too much. It's too much. Then she stood up from the couch and began to make dinner to amuse herself. She tried to smile, but it's hard. Her lips didn't want to move at all. She gave up to make her lips smile, so she just made her dinner with a really sad face. Not long, she heard someone knock at the door.

* * *

Loki can't stand it anymore, he went to her house by himself. No one told him to go, it was all his decision. He was nervous, he was confused to think about her, what to talk to her, what he should let her know, and many things. He never felt this kind of love before. All he knew is his wives are always do what he wanted they to do. And his wives dare not to control him. But Mayura can control him easily, he felt stupid. He turned back. Then he thought  
_'I need her'  
_So he turned back again to Mayura's house direction. He admitted that his pride was too high to let someone take control on him. But, what could he do? He has already fallen for the mortal girl, a girl that has made him more human like. A girl that made him forgot about all his wives. And the girl didn't even know that he has already had more than a wife. Loki regretted that he was falling for the mortal. Falling in love with mortals is really annoying, their life are so short. He shook his head, and said to himself, "No, it's not that bad, I love mortals" he laughed with sad face, and continued to Mayura's house.

He arrived and rang the bell. Not long, she opened it.

"Loki-kun..." she said surprisedly. And try to close the door, Loki slipped one of his feet

"Mayura, please listen to me" he said. Mayura looked through his eyes and she stopped moving. She waited for him to say something.

"I know, you hate the fact that I killed Odin's son, Balder. But, please do understand the situation" he said. "I was jealous of him, everybody expect him more than they've ever expected from me. Everybody never looked at me. So I killed him, I killed him to get attention that Balder can be killed" he told her.

"Only to get attention?" she asked. Her tears started to fall. "How could you?" she tried to shut the door. But, Loki broke through into the house and closed it behind him. Mayura trembled.

"Just forget that. It has happened a long time ago. Before you even born" he said.

"But, can't you see that the persons related to Balder are still sad? How can you ignore it?" she asked him with tears falling.

Loki can't answer it. It's true, he always ignore everyone who still sad about Balder's death. Loki pulled Mayura's tremble body closer to him and hugged her.

"Let me go!!" she yelled at him

"No" he said to her calmly. He hugged her and after loosing his hug he kissed her. Mayura pushed him at first but in the end she returned the kiss. Her tremble body became calmer and she closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. Then he stopped kissing her and looked at her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

"Loki-kun" she said, her voice softened. And her index finger touch her lips.

"Sorry, Mayura. I just wanted you to forgive me. I was a real idiot that time. I'm sorry. Please forgive me" he said.

"I..."

Loki looked at her with really sad face that made Mayura sure that he really regretted what he had done before. She has decided what to say to him.

"I forgive you" she said. Loki smiled at her. "But, please apologize to Odin-san and everyone who cares about Balder. And I want to say that I really miss you Loki-kun"

"Thank you, Mayura, I'll apologized to them. I miss you too" he told her. And kissed her again, gently. That day Loki spent a day in Mayura's house, he has already forgotten about Odin, and his death son, Balder. That night had only him and Mayura. It was a wonderful night for both of them.

* * *

While Loki was in Mayura's house, he has already forgotten about his two sons. When they found him nowhere in the house, they searched for him all the night. Loki returned on the next day, when he saw his sons eyes were swollen, because they didn't sleep all night, waiting for him to return. Of course Loki apologized to them when he saw their eyes, but he laughed at them, too.

**-0-0-0-**

**TBC**

**-0-0-0-**

**Finally finished. I'm quite happy with this chapter, maybe one more chapter to the end. I love happy ending so, maybe I'll put a happy ending. But, if my mood is bad don't blame me for giving them the sad ending. I have thought about the sad ending and happy ending, but I'm kinda confused which one should I use, or should I use both...?**

**If somebody would like to tell me which ending is the best I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**About this chapter ending  
Before I post this, I asked my friend to tell me her opinion. She asked me about this chapter ending, about Loki and Mayura spent a night together, I told her, they only sleep, nothing else. I tell you, reader, this fic is for good kids, so I won't insert that kind of plot into the story. They just sleep together, okay. He loved her very much, so he won't do anything that she wouldn't like, right? But, I don't mind if you want it to be different -End of explanation about the chapter ending- **

**Review if you like to, and I really welcome review(you can tell me about my mistake in grammar and vocabulary usage, etc). This fic is made based on anime, with a little addition from manga... so don't be confused if you found a manga event. I didn't really remember the events though.**

**Okay then, see you on the (maybe)last chapter!**

**-Pheria-**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Well, I'm really sorry that I told you, readers, that the the fic is only based on the anime and manga. That's true, but the last chapter is based on the real myth, a bit(only the last part), yeah sometimes I forget which is the real myth and which is not. One of the reviewers told me that, and really appreciate it, (thanks so much). That means a lot to me... Yeah, I'm happy that you read my fic that way, that means you really pay attention to my fic... :)

I'm sorry that I'm slow in making fics... T_T

**Okay, let's begin now...**

* * *

Loki was in a good mood today, It's been a few weeks and Odin hasn't showed up yet. He and Mayura got closer since the day he stayed at her house. And in this sunny day, he waited for her to come. He was eager to see her. Everyday she came to his house and when it's quite late, he walked her to her own house. Loki, sometimes, didn't even remember to take Fenrir for a walk or he pretended that he forgot to wait for Mayura in his office. And because Loki started to ignore his sons... They started to talk about him, but without him. And they rarely present in the house lately.

Yamino and Fenrir's father, Loki didn't notice his sons disappearance. He just thought of Mayura. But, Mayura did, she noticed that her lover's house was much quieter than usual. She looked for Yamino and rarely found him, and she hadn't seen Fenrir for days. And she felt that the house wasn't like it usual self because there was no dog barking at her. At first it seemed comfortable, but, it's not. It's just like a part of the house was gone. For Mayura, Loki seemed to not care at all. He just smiled to her and gave her a few kisses on her forehead. Mayura loved the kisses that Loki gave to her, she felt like she was a precious item to Loki. Though she still felt that she didn't know Loki that well.

"Mayura, do you recognize the name Sigyn and Angrboda?" Loki asked her.

"No, not at all. Why?" she asked

"It's nothing. I just want to know how much do you know about mythology... Yeah, only that... This is a test for a detective" he said awkwardly and laughed. He was happy that Odin hadn't told her that part. Loki was scared that Mayura would find out the truth about him. His mischief- self, his playboy-self, and he didn't want to think that Mayura would be her third wife if they got married.

"Loki-kun... Where are Yamino and Fenrir? I rarely saw them lately" she asked him

"They were having fun. I told them that I would be happy if you stayed by my side and I told them to have some fun." he lied. For a Mischief God like him, lying was very easy. People couldn't tell if he's lying, he's too clever in this lying stuff.

"Oh, I understand. Do you want me to make you coffee?" she asked him

"It'll be my pleasure" he said and smiled cheerfully at her.

"Wait a sec" she said and she went out of the room. The pink-haired girl went downstairs cheerfully, she was happy that she got a chance to be alone with Loki. 'This is my chance to impress him with my skills!!' she thought. 'I will make him love me even more!'

She made two cups of coffee and went upstairs. Mayura opened the door and found Loki sleeping on his desk. She could only shake her head. and smiled. 'What a child-like God!' she said to herself. 'He's very adorable, I wonder how a girl like me could attract him. He could get a better girl than me' she thought. She put the coffee on the coffee table and went looking for a blanket for Loki. She entered his chamber. She had never entered the room before, but after being his girlfriend she was sure that Loki would let her in. She was taking the blanket on his bed when she saw a picture hanging on the wall. A picture of Loki and two girls. The girls were really beautiful and if she was compared to them, she might be considered the maid. The picture was not a photgraph, but a painting. In the picture, Loki was sitting in a huge chair with a girl at his left and the other at his right.  
'What is that picture? Is that his sisters? No... They didn't seem to be his sisters. Who are they?' she thought.

* * *

Mayura turned to the door as she was going to exit the room. Loki was there, watching her silently.

"You were looking at that pictures, Mayura?" he asked her. His eyes were filled with guiltiness.

Mayura silenced, she felt she had done something wrong. He was her boyfriend, but that didn't mean she could enter his chamber freely, she thought.

"I knew this thing will happen sooner or later" he said. "But, it's too soon"

"Who are they, Loki-kun?" she finally said and looked at Loki then the girls on the pictures.

"Angrboda and Sigyn..." he said with a very soft and sad voice, just like a whisper. And added, "My wives..."

Mayura's eyes widened. She was shocked. Very shocked. She couldn't say anything and fell down to her knees. Mayura wanted to scream, but she couldn't. It was too shocking that it could make her crazy. The one that she loved belonged to others. Why did Loki-kun did all these things to her. First, he killed Balder, and she forgave him. And now, he got two wives... how could she forgave him again?

"Fenrir and Yamino... They are my sons. And I had a daughter named Hel" he confessed to her. "I know it's hard to accept, but if you don't want to be with me again, I accepted your decision. That's okay. Odin was right. I belongs to the God and cannot be with the mortals, he said once"

"Loki-kun, how could you?" she spoke with her heads looked at the floor. "How could you do this to me!? I love you so much that I almost can't live without you..." her body trembled. And when she looked at him, Loki saw her tears rolling down her cheeks. Hopes in her eyes had been changed to sorrow. He couldn't look at her. He turned his face away, he didn't dare to look at her.

"Look at me and answer me!" Mayura's sadness changed to anger. Lokis still had his head looked at other direction. "Why don't you look at me?!" she screamed at him and cried again. Loki waited until she stopped sobbing and walked towards her.

"Can you let me hug you for the last time? I guess you won't visit me again, my beloved assistant, Daidoji Mayura" he asked her. She didn't say anything. Mayura was quiet, she had stopped sobbing but her tears still rolling down her red cheeks. Loki hugged her. He told her about his past and how he ended up in Midgard. Mayura didn't react to anything he said. "Mayura, you know why I'm staying here. It's all because of you. I love you, you're the most precious treasure I've ever had. I feel something different when I'm with you, I find comfort that I've never found in Angrboda nor Sigyn. That's why I believe that you're the only one for me. The one that I belong to. I'm really sorry that all these good things end so quickly. I just want you to know that and I will always think about you and help you if you ever need my help" he said and his tears fell down. He tried to remember her smell for the one last time and stood up.

* * *

Loki stood up. He was crying. His heart grieves over this fated event. Why he had to lose Mayura so soon. Mayura sobbed again and suddenly she fainted. Loki hurriedly brought her to his bed and realize that Mayura happened to have his blanket with her. 'She was just care for me. I should've lied to her and said Sigyn and Angrboda are my sisters. But, what would happen if she found out? If Odin told her... I think, it's better this way.' he thought and smiled mockingly to himself. ' After her father back home, I will take my leave and erased her memories, so she won't feel any pain. Let me bear the pain alone'

Though Mayura was unconscius, her tears kept coming out, they didn't stop. Loki pitied the girl. He tried to wipe her tears, but he failed to stop it. "Mayura, don't cry, please. I'm sorry. I don't deserve your tears. So, please don't cry for me. You'll find a better man someday, the one who is truly yours, the one you should cry for..." he said. Mayura didn't stop crying.

'Yamino, Fenrir... when will the two of you come home? I need you, my sons. I can't bear this pain. Poison is better than this' he said to himself.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**I think this fic needs chapter eight. Since I won't end it like this.**

**Don't worry, it'll be happy ending since I've been asked to make it happy. I thought that this chapter is a bit lovey-dovey. Some sentences were too 'I-love-you-and-you-love-me' thing. Well, actually I don't really lovey-dovey style. But, I think it suits this chapter. That's why I let my brain made up those sentences... LOL  
I used the real myth again to make the twist more twisted... ;). I know that this chapter has so much tears... Like I said before, lovey-dovey thing. :D**

**Okay, next chapter will be the last, I predicted. But, I feel like to make it long maybe ther'll be chapter 9. Well, count that chapter 9 as extra chapter if I really make that.**

**Last thing, I wanted to thank all the readers, and I really welcomed review and comment, especially constructing review/comment. Tell me if there are mistakes in words usage, grammar, or other things. Because English is not the first language in my country. I really appreciate if you review this fic, because it will help me to improve myself and make better fics.**

**See you in the next chapter.... Bye!!!**

**-Pheria-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here now!!! Thanks for the review.**

**Readers, I'm going to tell you something....**

**Now, I'm not sure that all the problem will be over by this chapter... But, I do know how this story will end..  
So, don't worry about the ending... Happy ending as requested!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Loki sat on his bed side, waiting for Mayura to wake up. He kissed her lips once and gently caressed her left cheek. He was going to erased her memory when she suddenly waken up. She stared at him for a moment. She turned her head to the left and then right, finally looking at Loki's eyes. Loki thought that she was just confused about her being in someone's bed, not her own bed.

Mayura tried to say something, but both Loki and Mayura couldn't hear a voice came out from her mouth. She tried to speak again, but not a single noise did she make. Her hands reached for her own lips, touching it like she was scared of losing them. She couldn't speak, though she didn't lose her lips. Loki looked at her, trying to convince her that she would be alright in no time. Then hugged her and said sorry to her. It was all his fault. She was too shocked that all those things could happen in just a few minutes. All those things were too much for her.

He still hugged her when he had a quite good idea. He would use his rune to cure her. He chanted a few words in ancient language and the rune appeared before him. He put the rune inside Mayura.

"Try to speak, Mayura..." he told her.

Mayura tried to speak, but she couldn't say any words. Her lips performed some movements but her voice didn't come out.

"I can't cure you. This thing happened to you maybe because you're too shocked about what happened not long time ago. I'm sorry, I'm the reason why you become like this" he apologized to her.

Mayura didn't react and put her head on the pillow, she didn't want to look at him. She wanted to cry so much that she had to hide all her tears. So he wouldn't know and feel sorry about it. She didn't want to see him keep apologizing to her. She knew it, he's a God and she was just a normal human. Not that precious to him, though she wanted to be one of those who were precious to him.  
_'Why didn't I think that a God usually got many wives for himself when I knew that he is a God?' she thought. 'I was overjoyed with his feeling, and I didn't think of anything else, except for him. I didn't care that he's a God or not. Why do all these great moments have to end so soon?'_

"I don't want to disturb you, I'll be outside. You can call me by ringing the bell next to you. I use it every morning to call Yamino" he told her. "Just sleep, I don't know when you'll get better, but I'll find a way to cure you. And after that I can leave without worrying about you. No, I can't stop worrying about you... At least if I could return you to your normal self and erase your memories about me"

Mayura frowned at him.

"Why did you look at me that way?" he asked. "You don't want me to erase your memories, I guess. This is painful, too painful. I won't let you have this kind of memory, I want you to live happily... Do you understand, Mayura?" he triend to convinced her.

Mayura shook her head. Trying to tell him that she disagreed with him. Her lips began to make some movement. Loki tried to understand her.

"Be...cause... I... still... love.... you,... Lo-...ki... kun" he read her lips to himself. He froze for a while. And looked deep in her eyes to make sure that she wasn't lying to him. She did not lie to him, he could only find truth from her eyes and her words.

"Please stop caring about me. I know that you've already had many painful memories because of me. Don't hurt yourself" he told her. "I can't stand watching you like this. I beg you, Mayura."

Mayura shook her head again and turned her head away, not wanting to talk to him again, he did not understand how much she loved him and Mayura decided that it would be pointless to talk to him right then. He walked towards the door and exited his own chamber. Leaving her alone in the darkness of his chamber.

* * *

Loki was inside of his study. He couldn't figure it out why Mayura still loved him. He had done many bad things to her, yet she still had so much love to give to him. Loki was still thinking how she still loved her, knowing he had two wives and actually, five children...  
The girl was madly falling in love with him, Loki thought, her feelings were true and pure.

_'I wish I can stay longer with her. And I will be by her side as long as she lives, I'll grow old like she will, and die after she does' Loki thought. 'And then, I'll be back in Asgard with the memory of her'  
_He fell asleep.

Loki woke up and found himself covered in blanket, his blanket. He was surprised and stood up quickly and looked for Mayura. Mayura was not in his room.

She was gone.

* * *

Mayura was on her way home. She walked slowly and tried not to fall because her head was still dizzy. She didn't like the idea of leaving Loki without saying goodbye, but she thought Loki wouldn't let her alone in her house with no one to protect her. Mayura still loved him, but she didn't want to forgive him. She knew Loki felt guilty because of her and he tried to convinced her to have her memories of erased because he cared for her. Both Mayura and Loki still loved each other, but there were too much things that went against their will. _'I should stop loving him' she thought. 'We'll never be together. Though I've been longing for it all this time'_ . Her tears fell down again and she wiped them quickly. _'I love you, Loki-kun'_

"Mayura-san, why are you here?"

Mayura turned her head and looked at the person who suddenly asked her a question, it was Yamino.

"Hello, Mayura-san. Where is Loki-sama?" he asked. But, Mayura just looked down. She didn't want to look at Yamino, but she didn't want to look at Fenrir either, so she closed her eyes.

"What happened to you, Mayura-san?" Yamino asked. He was concerned of her condition. Yamino put his hand on Mayura's shoulder, trying to cheer her up, but Mayura hit his hand and didn't let Yamino touch her. Yamino was confused of her unusual action.

"I'm sorry, Mayura-san if I disturbed you" he said to Mayura and looked at Fenrir, "Let's go nii-san"

Mayura watched them leaving and then sat on a bench. She was looking at the night sky. Full of stars. She remembered how she used to reach for the stars when she was just a kid and her father told her that star couldn't be catch, but, he told her that her wishes will come true if she wish it to a falling star. It was then a falling star appear.

_'I hope I can accept Loki-kun and be with him forever as I live' she wished_

Then she went home.

* * *

Mayura was ready to sleep when two figures appeared before her. Two beautiful ladies, they were wearing unusual clothes and Mayura was surprised of their coming. Mayura knew them. They were Loki's wives.

"Daidoji Mayura, isn't it?" one of them spoke

Mayura nodded.

"Don't be scared. We're not going to bite you" another told her and chuckled a bit

"Ah, you couldn't speak, I remember now. You couldn't speak since a few hours ago" the first lady said. "My name is Angrboda" and then she looked at the other lady, "She is Sigyn"

_'Loki's wives' she thought._

_'That's right, dear' Angrboda's voice entered Mayura's thought._

_'How could you??' Mayura asked her_

_'Sigyn and I could hear your thought' she told her. 'You can 'speak' now'_

_'Ano... What's your purpose of coming here?' Mayura asked_

_'I was just going to tell you about that, mortal girl. We just wanted you to stay by Master Loki's side' Angrboda said her purpose without hesitating_

_'You're the only one Master Loki truly loves. Master Loki has already felt enough pain. I didn't want to see him in pain' Sigyn said with a sad look._

_'We love him so much, he loves us. But, his loves for us were nothing compare to his love for you' Angraboda added. _

_'I knew you were shocked because he has already had us, you were really shocked that made you couldn't speak until now' Sigyn chuckled and continued, 'Both Loki-sama and you love each other, I know you need him. So, please make him happy'_

_Mayura looked at Loki's wives. Both of them were beautiful, they were loyal to Loki and they loved him so much, both of them sacrificed their own heart for his happiness. Mayura was staring at them in disbelief. She thought a lot about them, about her being with Loki would make his family broken. But, they easily let go of Loki._

_'I can't believe you. I was thinking so hard how to say sorry to you, because I've fallen in love with your husband. But, you're giving him to me right now...!!' Mayura said to them. ' If you love him, why do you let go of him? It feels hurt to se the one you love with other'_

_'That's the difference between us' Sigyn said. 'Here is what we think, I'll let you know: Sometimes you must let go of your love one'_

_Mayura was silenced. Both Sigyn and Angrboda smiled warmly at her._

_'Go, find Loki now.' Angrboda said. 'Time to leave Sigyn'_

_Sigyn nodded._

_'Goodbye Mayura, I hope we can meet again, someday.' Sigyn said and both beautiful wives of Loki disappeared, leaving Mayura alone in her room._

_

* * *

_

Yamino and Fenrir arrived home and found their father in a pathetic state. They tried to talk to Loki, but Loki didn't say any words to them.

"Dad, why did you suddenly become like this? The mystery girl was like this, too, when Yamino and I met her in the park earlier" Fenrir told him. "What happened when we were not here, father?"

"Loki-sama, please talk to us..." Yamino plead

But Loki just stood from his chair and went to his own room. Yamino and Fenrir could only shake their heads as a sign that both of them did not understand what was going on.

* * *

Mayura haven't moved a bit from her bed. She was still confused about what to do next. Her mind said that she shouldn't be with Loki, he was a God, but his wives let her. Her heart wanted to be with Loki no matter what.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself. She heard her own voice.

"I'm talking" she said to herself.

_'I'm the one who made you couldn't talk. So I could make you talk if I want to. This is a spell' Sigyn's voice said in Mayura's mind_

_'But, why couldn't Loki tell that it was a spell?' Mayura asked_

_'Remember what I said earlier, ' You were really shocked that made you couldn't speak until now' , It's a lie. I have a spell to take other's abilities, any abilities, I could make you blind, too, if I want it. But I didn't use runes, so Loki couldn't tell that it was a spell', __Sigyn said and her laughed was heard. 'Angrobda and I kept this power as a secret for so many years. That's why I want to ask you not to tell Master Loki, can you do that for us?' _

_'Okay' Mayura said and smiled to herself, because the only person there was her. She couldn't see Sigyn nor Angrboda but she heard their voices._

_'Oh yeah, but my power only takes effect on mortals, like you, Mayura. That's why Loki has no clues of this power. Who knows it can be used in a situation like this. I'm happy I have this power with me' Sigyn said again._

_'Well then, this time is a real goodbye, Mayura' Angrboda spoke to Mayura._

_'Bye' Sigyn's voice was heard._

_'Wait!!' Mayura called them. Their voices no longer could be heard._

For Mayura, Sigyn and Angrboda were like her saviours after what they had done to her. They were just helping her, though they did it in a rough way. But, Mayura was happy.

_'You got two great wives, huh, Loki?' she thought. 'Maybe I'll be one of of your wives, too' then she smiled to herself. 'I'll be your only wife in the earth'_

* * *

Mayura was happy, in the other hand, Loki seemed to lose himself because of Mayura. Yamino and Fenrir couldn't do anything for him, the only thing they could do was just watching their father from the keyhole of Loki's bedroom door.

Loki sat on his bed. He looked at the painting that caused him and Mayura parted so soon. He wanted to burn it right away, but he couldn't do it. It's his own family. What would his children say if he burnt it? And so, he just stared at the painting with an empty look.

_'Do you regret our meeting, Mayura?'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, how was this chapter?**

**I can't say that the next chapter will be the end of all. But, maybe it will. It depend in what mood I am when I make it. :D**

**I pitied Loki a bit. Mayura has found what she wanted to do, while Loki was still losing himself. And, Fenrir and Yamino were not able to give Loki some comfort, because Loki closed his heart. And about Sigyn's power, well I made that. So don't believe it. I didn't know what she could do, that's why I made that power for her.**

**Okay then, wait for the next chapter!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh yeah, this time I want to ask your opinions reader, because this chapter is a gate to the 'maybe' last chapter. So, reviews are needed... I appreciate it so much if you review this chapter.**

**-Pheria-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!!! I've decided that this is gonna be the last chapter of this fic. So, enjoy it!**

* * *

Mayura ran up to Loki's house. She was going to tell Loki about the whole thing, but of course she wouldn't tell him about the spell. She would make up something to cover it up. She opened the gate and searched for him by looking at his window for a split second. She couldn't see Loki or Yamino, so she just entered the house and searched for them. Yamino wasn't in the kitchen, and she didn't hear Fenrir barks. Mayura went upstairs and knocked at Loki's bedroom door.

"Loki...." she called him. Almost like a whisper. From inside the room, Loki was surprised to hear the voice. _'Mayura...' he thought._

"Mayura??"

Mayura entered the room as she heard his voice saying her name. She walked towards Loki, who was still sitting on his chair, and embraced him lightly. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as soon as she felt his hand on her back. She was waiting for this moment when they could finally be together again.

"Are you okay, Mayura? I heard your voice..." he said

"I'm okay..." she said and smiled. "You don't look happy..."

"Am I?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you" she said. "I guess it's ok to be with a god, even if he has many kids and much older than I do"

He was surprised. Mayura laughed when he tried to understand what she meant.

"You mean, you still want to be by my side?" he asked

She nodded and smiled widely. She sat on the sofa and he stood up from his own chair and sat next to her on the sofa. She looked at him in the eyes before she began to talk.

"Loki, Sigyn and Angrboda came to me" she said. "They are very nice"

"So, you have met them" Loki said, he didn't try to avoid her eyes. He tried to smile, but it was still a hard thing to do after those hard times. The sudden happiness made him a bit confused. He thought he was dreaming, but he wasn't.

"Yes. They are beautiful as well" Mayura said.

"They are beautiful indeed" he said and finally he could smile. _'Both of you let me stay here, huh... I'll return to both of you later. We got long life, right?' he asked them inside his mind_

_'That's why, I let you stay..." Angrboda spoke through his mind. 'It's been such a long time since the last time we talked. I shall miss you. Enjoy your time, she is a nice girl'_

_'I like her Loki, she can be our new sister' Sigyn said and chuckled._

_'Goodbye, my dear wives' he said to his wives and looked at Mayura_

"Are you spacing out?" Mayura asked him. I was talking to you and you didn't seem to listen to me.

"Sorry, I was just too surprised because you can speak so fluently now, you couldn't speak at all that time"

She stopped talking and stood up from her chair. "Let's get some coffee" she said cheerfully.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yamino entered the room. "Two cups of coffee" he said. Fenrir followed Yamino from behind and he looked at Mayura for a split second and turned his attention to his father. Mayura took that as a sign that Fenrir wanted her to call his name.

"Thanks, Yamino-san" Mayura said. "Come here, Fenrir"

Fenrir didn't go to Mayura, instead he went to Loki's direction. Loki patted his son's head. And tried to make him to go to Mayura. But he didn't want to go to Mayura.

"Such an arrogant dog" Mayura sighed. "Well, at least you didn't bite me"

* * *

Mayura went home and was surprised when she found her father had come home. She hugged her father tightly and her father was really happy when he was hugged by his only daughter. Mayura and her father talked for several hours and Mayura even tell his father that she had got a boyfriend. Her father fainted when he heard that. He didn't want to believe it. As a person who got a special talent- supernatural power- Daidouji Misao didn't want his daughter to be near Loki for some reasons. But, he also knew that Mayura liked him so much, then the only thing he could do was to make sure she was okay.

That night, Mayura slept with her father. It was quite hard for him to accept Loki as his daughter's boyfriend, though he had already let Mayura went out with him. He was just a little kid, he thought. Mayura kept telling him how happy she was that day. She told him how she tried to be together with Loki, but she didn't tell him some parts about the gods. Her father listend to her.

As the night became late, Mayura fell asleep in the middle of her story.

* * *

Mayura woke up early. Earlier than her father did and she smiled cheerfully all the morning. And when she was about to go, her father said, "Bring him here today, will you?"

"Of course!" she answered and said goodbye to her father. She ran along the way to school, she couldn't wait to meet Loki, she wanted school to be over quickly so she could go Loki's house, and asked him to come to her house.

She opened her classroom door and entered.

"Oi, Daidouji" someone called Mayura. And Mayura knew the voice very well. She looked around and found Narugami waving his hand to her.

"Narugami-kun? Where have you been?" she asked

"Well, I got my part time job" he replied.

"I see" she said and then she changed the topic, "Want to go to Loki's house after school?"

"Sure. He got so many good food" he answered

Mayura and Narugami were chatting about a few things until the class began. Time was moving very slowly for Mayura. When the bell rang as the sign that school was over, she huffed. "Finally" she said.

"Let's go, Narugami!"

* * *

Mayura and Narugami went to Loki's house together. When they arrived there, Yamino was in the garden, taking care of the flowers. Yamino told them Loki was in his office. Both Mayura and Narugami entered the house and went upstairs. They went inside Loki's office.

"Hello, both of you" he greeted them

"Loki, my dad wants to meet you" Mayura told him

"What?" Loki looked surprised. "He knew me. We met a few times before, right? Remember, when I went to your house?"

"I told him you are my boyfriend now, so he wants to meet you. And of course he knows you. He even said no to our relationsip at first" she said.

"You're his girlfriend, Daidouji?" Narugami asked. His face looked terribly surprised by the news.

She nodded as the answer to Narugami's question.

Mayura looked at Loki, she hoped he would come with her to her house. Loki finally agreed after thinking for several minutes. He asked Mayura to give him and Narugami some time to talk.

"Why are you here? You went back to Asgard, right?" Loki asked him after Mayura went out of the room

"Well, yes. I went there. And then there was a brochure. It said 'HOLIDAY SEASON. LET'S GO TO MIDGARD!', and I was interested in it. so, I joined them. And here I am" Narugami explained.

"When will you go back to Asgard?" Loki asked

"Next month" Narugami answered. Loki opened the door and let Mayura entered the room. She was outside the room, kneeling on the floor and playing with Fenrir.

Loki told her it was time to go, if she wanted him to meet her father. Mayura apologized to Narugami, because he couldn't come to her house, family matter, she said. And she asked Loki to give Narugami some food, so Narugami wouldn't be too sad. Loki ordered Yamino to give Narugami some food, while he and Mayura was going to Mayura's house.

* * *

Loki and Mayura didn't speak to each other on the way to her house. He felt really weird, usually he spoke to girls easily even flirted with them. But he couldn't do that with Mayura. Yesterday, he spoke to Mayura like he usually did, but on the way to her house to meet her father, he was a bit worried. Mayura's papa wasn't a regular human, he had the sixth sense. It wasn't easy to cast a rune on him. A rune to make him believe that Loki was not a child since he met them.

When they arrived at the house, Mayura looked for her father all over the house. She searched anywhere and found him, cooking in the kitchen.

"Papa, I brought him here" she said.

"Good" he said. "Let him sit and we'll eat lunch together, I'm nearly finished"

Mayura let Loki entered the dining room and told him that her father was making lunch for both of them. Then, Mayura went to help her father to bring the food to the dining room. When his father entered, somehow Loki became more nervous. He never felt that before.

Then all of them ate lunch together. Loki was the first to finish, he felt so nervous that he lost his appetite. When Mayura asked him to eat some more, he said he already ate some fruits before she came. And Mayura nodded in understanding. Mayura washed the dishes when the lunch was over and Loki and her father when out the house and headed to the temple's backyard.

"You're the little boy, right?" Daidouji Misao asked. "the detective that always get my daughter in trouble"

Loki nodded

"And how can you become an adult in such a short time? Are you an alien?" Mayura's father asked again

"Yes, something like that" he gave her father a wicked grin. Loki still tried to act cool even when he was nervous.

"I can see that you are very nervous" Misao looked at him and returned the wicked grin

Loki cleared his throat and turned his eyes away from Misao's eyes.

"I'm right, huh..." he said. "I was like you, too. When I was young and in the same situation like you are now"

Loki turned his eyes to face Mayura's father.

"All right we're not going to talk about that. I know you're not regular human, as you said before, you're an alien. But, I think she likes you so much, and then, you are very human like. Does she know about this?"

"Yes, she does" Loki answered

"Well then, though I don't know what you really are, and it looks like you don't want to tell me anything. As long as you don't hurt my daughter it's alright. I'll try to be silly in front of her. I guess she don't want me to know what you really are. She didn't tell me that you're an adult now" Mayura's papa told Loki.

"I won't hurt her. Thank you for letting me be by her side. This is for you" Loki said and handed her father a golden ring. "I made the ring myself. No evil things will come close to you if you wear that. I'm sorry I have to go home now, so let's have a talk again next time"

Mayura's father looked at Loki and then the ring, he looked quite shocked with what Loki had just said. _'My daughter is with someone so strange', he thought._ Loki left her papa there and went to look for Mayura.

"What are both of you talking about?" Mayura asked and gave him a very wide smile

"Nothing"

"I'll ask my father later" she said and giggled. "You look nervous when you were having lunch with us"

"Really? Is it so obvious?" he asked in disbelief

"Well, yes" she laughed at him

"Oh, I really have to get home now" Loki said to her. _'It's embarassing. This is the first time I failed pretending in front of other people' I should get home and practice more, if I had time...' Loki thought._

Loki left Mayura's house. She saw him off when he left. Loki walked along the road and looked back when he felt he wouldn't see the house anymore. And then he sighed. He was very very grateful that the talk between him and Mayura's father didn't last for a very long time. He promised himself that he would take Fenrir out for a walk when he got home, not that he cared that much for Fenrir. But, it was to refresh his mind.

* * *

Odin shook his head when he watched Loki from far away. He had followed Loki since he left his own house until he was on his way home. When Odin watched Loki from outside Mayura's house, he could only laughed when he saw how nervous Loki had become just because of a mortal girl and her father. That time, he realized the two couldn't be separated again and the only thing he could do was to go back to Asgard without Loki.

Loki was on his way home, when Odin appeared before him. Loki, who was really nervous all the time didn't realized he was followed by Odin, he didn't feel Odin's presence at all.

"Odin" he looked at Odin, Loki was ready to say no if Odin forced him to returned to Asgard. "What do you want?"

"I haven't said a thing. Don't misjudged me. I'm here to say goodbye" Odin said and smiled. Loki didn't believe he saw Odin smiled to him again after a very long time.

"You won't force me to go back to Asgard?" Loki asked in surprise

"No. You won't go. And even if I take you with me to Asgard you'll still return here, right?"

Loki nodded. "You know me very well, I guess"

Both of them didn't say anything until Odin finally spoke again.

"You know, I think I'm going to spread a really good news to all the Gods and heroes in Asgard" Odin started giggling

"Oh no, you don't mean..." Loki became worried. He started thinking what Odin meant was when he was with Mayura's father. He was so nervous even Mayura -who was really easy to be tricked- knew about that.

"Oh yes, I think you won't be called a playboy for several years" Odin laughed at him. "Bye. I'll come again when the time has come"

Loki never thought Odin would go back to Asgard that easily. But, he was happy he didn't have to go against Odin. Odin could make more troubles for him. And one of the troubles was the news. Yes, he had to admit he was very nervous, he didn't even realize that Odin was following him all the time. Loki walked faster than before, he had to reach home before the other God saw him. He wasn't in the mood to meet the other Gods, knowing they would just laugh at him.

"I just wanted to hide myself now" Loki said to himself. "It's embarassing. A playboy God became nervous in front of a mortal, just because he likes the mortal's daughter. Silly, huh..."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Yay!! I did it. Finish!!!**

**I'm really happy that I finally finished this fic. So many writer's blocks and any other things, but I could still finish it. I hope you like the ending. **

**Reviews are welcome**

**Thanks for reading until the last chapter and sorry for the grammatical mistakes or wrong words usage.**

**Bye!**

**-Pheria-**


End file.
